The Pleasure
by moonlight1997
Summary: Ichigo, Toushiro, Urahara and Renji. Most likely that Ichigo is the main uke. Not decided yet. However, this is my first yaoi fic so please go easy. and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

It was during lesson that Rukia's phone when ringing. However, only a certain few bothered to look up from their textbooks. Ichigo, Chad, Inoue and Ishida turned to look at the petite girl, a look on their face. However, when Rukia was about to nod, Ichigo scowled and shook his head softly. The others looked at him, incredulously. The orange haired boy pointed to him and nodded, indicating that he will take care out of it. It was then when the bell rang and the class got dismissed. Ichigo was about to pull the Shinigami badge from his pocket when Rukia's arm stopped him.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, shocked.

"Don't. Don't you dare go alone. There's something wrong with its reiatsu. There's... There's..." Rukia replied.

Getting impatient, Ichigo frowned and snapped, "There's what? I got no time, Rukia!"

"Its LUST okay? Its lust!" Rukia replied.

"Lust? Why the hell would a hollow have lust? I thought they're like some mindless zombies or something?" Ichigo asked.

"I know!" Rukia growled, "Thats why I tell you to not go alone!"

"What is i going to do to me? Besides, if its have lust or some crap like that, wouldn't you be in more trouble than me? I'm a guy but you're a girl. Its not as if its gay or something!" Ichigo pointed out.

"What if it is?" Rukia asked.

"As if. Besides, like I said, you wanna get raped or pregnant, then feel free to go. Either way, I'm not letting any type of female to get near that thing. And Chad can't go cause he has tuition and Ishida would mostly likely say, "Why would I come when you're here?" or something like that. And that leaves me. Besides, I don't think any type of idiot or hollow would try to have that 'thing' with me." Ichigo said, refusing to use the word 'sex' or 'rape' but instead 'thing'.

"Fine, fine, fine! But... Call me if you need any type of help." Rukia said.

"Tch... Why would I need any help?" Ichigo replied but quickly added after seeing the glare from Rukia, "But thanks anyway."

And with that, he rushed back to the school's toilet and locked himself into one of the cubicles. Pressing the badge to his chest, he felt a strange feeling when his body and soul separated. Jumping up the door and out the window, he quickly Shunpoed to a grass plain at the park. Glancing around and realizing that there was completely no hollows here, he focused and finally leapt up when he felt a reiatsu.

He was running to the location of the hollow, fancy building slowly changing to alleys filled with garbage and trash. Ichigo stopped in a large alley, scrunching up his nose at the horrible smell. He observed his surrounding with a keen eye to catch the hollow. It was dark, the building towering over the lane, blocking out all the sunlight and causing a shadow to be cast upon it. There was trash, more trash, more and more trash. The sight and the smell of it nearly caused him to puke.

And then, there was a slight movement behind him. Immediately, acting on instincts, Ichigo turned to look at his back ,Zangetsu in hand but only realising that there was nothing behind him besides trash. After a few minutes of tense moments, Ichigo finally relaxed, letting the huge sword of his to rest on his back once more. "What the hell, where is it? Maybe I should buy one of those hollow finder thingy from Urahara..."

And once those words left his lips there was a sound from his left and something leapt onto him. Cursing himself for letting his guard down, Ichigo had little time to reach his hand back to his sword but instead, lashed out his left leg and did a roundhouse kick. The 'thing' crashed into a wall and was standing back up slowly.

Ichigo scowled at the ,moving creature. There was little doubt that it was the lust hollow he was looking for. He grabbed Zangetsu's bandaged hilt and pulled it free from its wrappings. He pointed the tip of the sword at the hollow, who was already standing, panting and drooling. Ichigo stared at it, frowning. Why was it even doing that?

The words from Rukia suddenly ran through his mind. _"Its LUST okay? Its lust!" Rukia replied._

Ichigo gulped. It was impossible. He was, after all, a male. Sure, he could pass off as some type of girl sometimes because of some certain feminine features but that doesn't mean that someone could feel lust right infront of him!

He was pulled away from his thoughts when the _stupid _hollow opened its mouth, spitting some weird type of slimy thing on him. Ichigo stared at his slimy hands in shock. What was it exactly? Acid? If it was so, he wondered why he was not already on the floor, screaming in absolute pain. He was still thinking about what it was when he finally realised how _hot _and so terribly _aroused. _Letting out a gasp, Ichigo let his sword's hilt slip away from his grasp and dropping onto the cold, hard floor with a thud.

His mind tuned blank as his body was burning in pleasure. However it was too much that it turned into pain by the boy's mind. He never felt anything like this. Sure, he knew about some sexual intercourse of man and woman during Health Education lessons but he was pretty much innocent at that. And this was too much for him. The burning of his body, the numbness of his mind and the numbness of his whole body. He opened his mouth, screaming out a silent scream as he toppled onto the ground, whimpering and squirming. Despite laying on the cold floor, the burning of his body only got hotter and hotter, letting the young boy screamed out, fingers trying to find something to hold on the smooth ground. The usually contained tears finally fell from his smooth, tanned cheeks as he quietly sobbed.

The hollow growled out in pleasure after seeing the boy on the floor, crying. God, it only made him look so beautiful. He sticked out his long tongue, wetting his lips as he slowly made his way to the beautiful boy. Ichigo, despite the pain, was surprised that his mind was still working, making some panic in him once his wet eyes make out the _crappy_, _stupid_,_ idiotic, sick, pervert _of a hollow making its way towards him. Feeling desperate, his mind willed his body to move but it just couldn't heed its command. Then, he tried shifting further away from the hollow. He was moving so slowly that it infuriated him. Why couldn't his crappy body move?

Soon, the hollow was at the foot of his shivering body. The hollow's tentacles made its way around his body, slowly and painfully. Two more tentacles shot up, ripping the young boy's Shihakshou from his lithe body, leaving the boy in his naked glory. Ichigo raised his shaky hands and tried to pull back his clothing. Or at least he tried to as the hollow growled ripping the clothes once more from his shaky grasp and throwing the shredded piece of cloth into the dumpster. Ichigo could only howl in agony as his only last piece of cloth that could keep his dignity to remain got thrown away.

The hollow let out another howl as his tentacles left wet trails on the boy's body, ghosting over the soft nipples, letting the boy to gasp. Four tentacles appeared and almost gently wrapped itself around his quivering limbs, holding him in place. Two of the slimy tentacles moved in circles getting closer and closer to the buds on his chest and finally squeezed and rolled it, letting the boy arch in pleasure, moaning. Smirking, the hollow leaned closer to the now moaning teen and started to suck his left nipple, while rolling the right but in his finger-like claws. Ichigo cried out at both the feelings of pain and pleasure, not sure which is which in his now blank mind.

The hollow finally left his nipples, drawing closer and closer to his neck and sinking his canine teeth into the soft flesh. Ichigo's body stiffened at the pain as the boy tried twisting at the firm tentacles to release him. The hollow pulled back and gazed at the boy's face with adoring eyes, ignoring the large wound at the boy's neck.

_Meanwhile_

Renji stared at the clock, scowling. He couldn't believe he wasted so much time waiting for Sado just to get left behind since he mexican man said he could not 'make it' because of 'tuition' or something like that. And Renji had completely no idea what tuition was. However, the tattooed man jumped up in excitement when he felt a hollow-like reiatsu nearby. He was about to rush off when Urahara stepped infront of him, grinning.

"What the hell Urahara? Get out of my way. There's a hollow there." Renji growled out.

Suddenly, the grin slipped away, leaving behind a very serious Urahara Kisuke staring at Renji. "Dear, dear, Renji. Can't you feel the way the reiatsu feels like. Its almost like it has some type of lust. And if I may say so, then Kurosaki-san might be in huge trouble."

"Ichigo? Why?" Renji asked.

"How do you say this... Kurosaki-san is quite a looker, don't you think so? I doubt you or I are able to hold ourselves from jumping at him sometimes. How about you, Hitsugaya-san?" Urahara replied, the usual grin forming back.

Renji turned and saw the white-haired captain frowning at Urahara.

"So... What do you want to do?" Renji asked slowly.

"Simple!" Urahara exclaimed, "We defeat it. Not alone of course. But as a team! I'm certain that we'll be able to hold it and kill it!"

"Right..." Renji said.

_In the dark alley_

Ichigo was depressed. He was being so called 'raped' by a hollow but he was enjoying it. Why? Was it because he was such a slut or something? And he just wish that some one would somehow appear infront of him to safe him. He didn't care if he was in his naked glory for everyone to see.

He chocked back a sob as he felt a hard, dry tentacle slid its way to his butt crack, making its way to his hole. Another slimy tentacle slid itself around Ichigo's hardening member and pumped it.

"Nyahh..." Ichigo moaned.

Feeling absolutely delighted to hear the cute and pleasurable sounds from Ichigo's mouth, the hollow decided to do an oral to the hardening member. Licking the top of the member, it swirled it tongue around the top, smearing pre-cum all over it. Ichigo screamed in ecstasy as he felt his length being surrounded by warmness. He couldn't help but jerk his length deeper into the hollow's mouth.

The tongue licked the vein on the underside of Ichigo's cock while fingers massaged Ichigo's scrotum.

While Ichigo was pleasured by its tongue and fingers, the slimy tentacle started to force its way into his virginal opening. Ichigo cried out in pain and all pleasure was forgotten by the terrible feeling of getting ripped up from the inside.

"A... AHHHH! Stop it! F-ing stop it! AGHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

The hard cock immediately turned flaccid as the pain was too much to bear. However, despite the obvious fact that said boy was in pain, the hollow refused to listen to the boy's cries but instead forcing it all the way in past the tight rings of muscle. There was no lube except for Ichigo's blood that was now flowing down his legs and the tentacle. Ichigo started sobbing due to the agonising pain but the hollow was now trying to stuff more tentacles into his opening, widening the hole. And it still refused to listen and slowly slid them out before slamming back into the hole.

Ichigo was beyond any capability of begging, talking or even fighting back. He could only scream and try to find some support to grab hold until his knuckles turn white. And then there was white spots flashing in his eyes as the stupid, fucking hollow emptied its _tentacles _seeds into him.

The hollow suddenly got encased in ice and shattered into a million pieces. Ichigo slammed onto the floor on his butt and let out a howl as a sharp pain made its way up his spine. Ignoring the pain, he looked back up to see Rukia staring worried at him. Behind her was Renji, Toushiro and even Urahara.

"R...Ruki... Rukia..." he croaked out, throat sore from screaming so much. He felt tears making his way out of his eyes and hurried to wipe it with the back of his hand.

Rukia rushed in and hugged him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I left you behind. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned against the warm shoulder. "I'm okay. Though, it was a bit surprising at first..."

Rukia pulled back and playfully punch his arm. "Ichigo you idiot." she muttered and stood up, smiling at him, "Well... I got to go now. Hitsuagaya-taichou and the rest would look after you. I see you once you get better." And with that, she quickly shunpoed away.

Turning his gaze onto the three males infront of him, he let out a fake smile to show that he was alright even when he was obviously not. Urahara stepped forward and threw his green coat around him and squatted to Ichigo's eye level so that they could see each other in their eyes. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" he asked as he hugged Ichigo, running his fingers in Ichigo's soft hair.

And then everything snapped and Ichigo lost control of all of his feelings. Tears ran down his cheeks once more, wetting the older man's clothes with his tears. However, Urahara didn't pull him away but to tighten his grip on the smaller boy as he allowed him to cry himself to sleep.

When Urahara was sure that Ichigo was snoring softly, he stood back up, Ichigo sleeping soundly in his arms. Toushiro went to grab Ichigo's forgotten ripped Shihakshou while Renji grabbed the huge sword. The three then Shunpoed back to Urahara's Shoten.

To be continued

This is my first yaoi fic so please go easy on me. And please ignore any type of spelling or grammar mistakes. And please review.


End file.
